


Secret rendezvous

by Daphne_snape



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, kinda fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_snape/pseuds/Daphne_snape
Summary: Hux and Kylo make love. Simple as that.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Secret rendezvous

The inevitable rush of sneaking away on a heavily guarded base was sneaking through his veins as he walked the hallways. Star killer base was packed with various ranks of stormtroopers, generals and droids. All of them were factors to consider when looking to find an unoccupied space for an after hours rendezvous. He could feel the fear people had for him. They walk quicker and stop talking when he is around. Maybe that's one of the reasons he likes the general so much, he doesn't quiver with fear, instead he challenges him. It had to be the reason, he couldn't find another. Yes, he liked Hux, but he could be a pain in the ass too. And not just literally. 

Lost in his thoughts he walked into a stormtrooper in the hallway. The stormtrooper immediately started apologising until Kylo raised his hand. "Stop talking." His distorted voice sounded from underneath his helmet. He walked on, already running late as it was. Luckily he was nearing the room he was supposed to be at. He turned right at the corner, raising his hand and using the force to crush the security camera hanging there. He did not want anyone to know where he was heading. 

As he reached the door he raised his fist, quickly looking to see if anyone was coming before knocking on the heavy metal door twice. It took a few seconds for the door to open but when it did Kylo took zero to enter. The door slid closed with a hiss and Kylo took in the familiar surroundings. Hux's room was not what one would expect from a First Order general, probably the opposite of it. It was pleasantly warm inside. There was a couch to his right, not a black leather couch as one might think, it was a dark brown colored semi-leather couch. In front of that couch was a glass table, it's legs made of a rusty shade of metal. Across from the living area was a bed, it could comfortably fit two people but it was not nearly a king sized bed. The duvet was a creme color and the decorative pillows were different shades of Burgundy and Brown. The mattress was very soft, Kylo was recalling the several nights where both of them were too tired for sex so they cuddled on that very same bed instead. A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Do I have to get a new camera? Again?" 

Hux was standing in the doorway leading to the bathroom of the little apartment. His red hair towel dried with a few drops of water still hanging at the end. He was leaning against the doorpost with one hand as the other was holding the towel that hung on his hips. The skin on his chest and shoulders was still a bit reddened from the warm water of the shower he most likely just took. His stomach was toned with slight outlines of his muscles. Kylo let out a sigh as he moved his hands to the sides of his helmet. As he pushed the small buttons on the side of his helmet, the mask pushed outwards with a hiss and he took it off, giving his head a little shake to loosen his previously suffocated hair. He took a few large steps in Hux's direction and gave him a peck on the lips. 

"Yes, you knew that would happen." He smiled at him. "True, but I can still complain." Hux's hand found Kylo's hair and pulled him into a kiss again. The kiss was soft but needy, showing how fond they are of each other. Hux pulled back and brushed past Kylo to walk to his closet that was positioned to the right side of his bed. He opened the sliding doors and dropped his towel to the floor. Kylo's eyes moved toward his bum, plump and light skinned, how much he loved to squeeze that bum. As Hux reached for underwear and his clothes Kylo suddenly spoke up. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Hux looked at him with a playful glimmer in his eye. "Getting dressed of course. You wouldn't want me to be parading naked all over the base would you now?" Kylo rolled his eyes. "No I wouldn't. But I was hoping to postpone walking around the base for a minute." The look in Hux's eyes switched from playful to hungry. Kylo knew this look, and he knew that he succeeded. He dropped his cape to the floor revealing his black outfit underneath. Hux walked towards him and started undoing the belt on his waist. After dropping it to the floor with a clang he unfastened the long jacket he had on. He let his hands roam over his hard stomach and chest until they reached his shoulders and slipped off the jacket. 

He was left in his high-waisted pants and boots. Kylo's hands moved to the button of his pants. As he loosened the button and unzipped his pants he never broke eye contact with Hux. He lifted his right foot to unzip and take off one of his boots, doing the same to his other. He bent down to take off his pants and underwear at the same time, he kicked them to the other side of the room before taking a step and standing in front of Hux again. 

He looked down into his eyes and leaned down to catch his lips. They kissed slowly until Hux nibbed on Kylo's bottom lip which made him open his mouth. Hux slipped in his tongue and the kiss quickly evolved into a heated makeout session. One of Kylo's hands slipped in between their bodies to get hold of Hux's already half-hard cock. He started stroking it which earned him a moan from the other man. Hux's hands wound around the neck of Kylo and started playing with his hair as he was moaning into his mouth. 

Kylo swiped his finger over the tip of Hux's cock. Hux pulled back and put his forehead on Kylo's shoulder letting out a shuddering moan. Kylo used the pre-cum already leaking out of of the tip to lubricate his hand. He started jerking faster and Hux's moans became louder with every stroke until another hand stopped his own from moving. 

"Wait. I don't want to cum just yet. Let me give you something first." Kylo let go of the other man's member and Hux sunk to his knees in front of him. Hux grabbed one of Kylo's hands and put it in his own hair as he grabbed Kylo's cock with the other hand. He gave it a few strokes before licking it from the base until the tip. Kylo hissed at the sensation and let out a grunt as Hux took his cock into his mouth. He started sucking almost instantly and bobbed his head. He alternated hollowing out his cheeks with taking in Kylo's whole length. Hux knew all too well what Kylo liked as they have done this more than once before. Hux moved his mouth so he was almost pulling off before sucking on the head of Kylo's cock. Kylo's hand squeezed his hair just a bit harder at the sensation and pulled him off of his cock. 

"You're remarkable." He panted. Kylo pulled Hux in for a bruising kiss. He moved them both backwards until Hux's knees hit the bed. Hux turned them both around and let Kylo fall on the bed before climbing in the bed himself. He crawled over Kylo, kissing and sucking all over his stomach, chest and neck leaving a trail of hickeys behind. He kissed Kylo once more before pulling away and reaching into his nightstand to get the lube. He opened the bottle and squirted some of it on his cock, using his hand to rub it in. He used his lubed up hand to prepare Kylo by slipping in one finger first. Kylo moaned as Hux put in a second and finally a third finger. Pumping them in and out of his hole to loosen him up. When Hux removed his fingers Kylo let out a small whine at the loss of contact. He did not have long to mourn that loss as Hux was already lining himself up with his entrance. 

Hux slowly slipped in the tip of his cock, moving back and forth with small thrusts slipping in further with each thrust until he was buried to the hilt. Both of the men were panting by now. Hux began moving after a minute of letting Kylo adjust. He grabbed Kylo's hips and used it to pull himself forward to slam into Kylo time after time. Hux leaned forward to kiss Kylo and used one of his hands to jerk off Kylo's cock. As both men were closing in on their orgasms they started thrusting irregular and hard. Kylo moaned loudly as he released spurts of white substance all over his own stomach and Hux yelled Kylo's name as he came inside of him. "Fuck- Ben-" 

Hux collapsed onto Kylo, both of them panting and sweating. Kylo spoke up. 

"I like this kind of yelling so much more than the 'General Hux' yelling." This earned him a smack on his chest which was followed by quiet snores. So much for parading on the base.


End file.
